Trauma
by donellys
Summary: The Cullens are gone ‘camping’. Bella starts screaming, Angela and Mike get worried, and Charlie calls for SOS. What happens when Mike sees how the Cullens love Bella? See it through Mike’s eyes… A little AU post- New Moon and Pre- Eclipse.


_**Trauma**_

_ONESHOT_

_The Cullens are gone 'camping'. Bella starts screaming, Angela and Mike get worried, and Charlie calls for SOS. What happens when Mike sees how the Cullens love Bella? See it through Mike's eyes…_

_A little AU post- New Moon and Pre- Eclipse_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer.  
This story is **not** beta- edited, I'm sorry for my mistakes**_

_~donellys~_

_**Mike's POV**_

Today it was sunny- a very rare climate for Forks. The sun was high, the sky was clear the breeze was cool and dry, it was nice it didn't hurt. I woke up this morning from a very beautiful dream. s

_I dreamt of me and the most beautiful woman in the world l cuddled in my arms. We were in a beach, her arms were around my neck and I had mine around her waist, she wore a very pink swimsuit. I knew that pink was definitely her favorite color even if she denied it- well she wasn't the only one who did deny it so did Angela, Ben, Alice Cullen and _him_. I mean, come on name one girl who doesn't like pink, and I knew that she would look beautiful in pink, I never saw her wear pink much but I knew she loved pink, I just knew it._

_Anyway back to the dream. So we were in a beach and she kissed me! It was wonderful to think of her lips on mine, those luscious full lips touch mine, just thinking of it was wonderful it made me drool- no wonder Cullen loved kissing her…_

"_I love you Mike" She said and kissed my neck. I chuckled. "I am the luckiest woman in the world to have the most awesome guy here and he is all mine."_

"_Thank you sweetie." I said as I kissed her once more. "And I am the luckiest man alive to have you with me."_

_She giggled- oh how I loved that sound "I love you, Mike."_

_My Heart soared "I love you too, my angel, my Bella." And I leaned down and made out with her._

I woke up in the middle of that dream, and miraculously I was early! 6:00 AM and I was hyper. I prepared for school, went to the mirror to check on my hair. I styled my hair in that so-called disheveled style, my hair looking like a total mess, and I can tell you it was hard! It took me ten minutes to style it. I have been styling my hair like this for months and I still took a lot of time, it was hard to maintain- how the hell did Cullen maintain it through out the day, I asked Alice once if her brother spent hours doing his hair, she just laughed at me and said "No he isn't slow, all he does is comb it and his messy hair is natural, no hairspray, gel or wax on it."

I glanced up the window after fixing my now messy hair- which still didn't look perfect- and noticed the sun rising. I saw that the sky was clear. Cool this day would be sunny and just perfect, not only that it meant that _he_ would be gone camping with his family, and I would be able to ask Bella out. This day is going to be perfect!

I drove of to school after preparing and parked my suburban. I sat on one of the benches and tried to absorb the sunlight. I wore a red basketball jersey and beige shorts; the sun was very warm and very comforting. I was thinking of stuff I would say to Bella today something like _"Hey there beautiful" _or_ "Hey Bella, how are you. Wow you look so beautiful today"_or even_ "Wow Bella you're even more beautiful when your hair turns red due to the sunlight." _I remembered that day when I tucked a strand of her hair in her ear; the sun caused her hair to glow and change to red, she was very happy that day- well that morning actually. And just like that day Cullen was out camping.

I waited for her and after five minutes I saw her car, and just as I hoped the Alice and Edward were not coming to school. Bella parked her truck and I noticed it took her a few minutes before she came out. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Bella, good morning!" I greeted her as she locked her truck door. She turned to me.

"Morning, Mike." She replied. I looked at her and she looked bored.

"How are you Bella?" I asked and as I asked I saw her eyes flicker a bit of emotion. Sadness.

"I'm fine, Mike. Thanks for asking." She smiled but it didn't quite touch her eyes.

"You sure? I don't think I believe you, you look sad, how come?" I asked. I was so curious did she brake up with Cullen or something? It was weird to know that the Cullens were always out camping on sunny days, did they never get bored, and did they memorize the whole forest area of Forks yet?

"No Mike, I'm fine just bored." She looked annoyed.

"Where are Alice and Cullen?" I asked.

"Edward" she empathized "and Alice are out camping with the others."

"I thought that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were supposed to be in Dartmouth?"

"They just arrived last Saturday Mike. They are having family bonding." She giggled. Why did she laugh, did I miss something?

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head "Nothing, I just remembered something." I heard something ring, a cell phone. Bella immediately took it out of her pocket and looked at me "Excuse me" she said. I just nodded. I never saw her with a cell phone, maybe it's new. I should ask for her number.

"Hey Edward!" She said, her eyes were instantly full of happiness. "Yeah I'm fine, you?-"she chuckled"- your coming back tomorrow though, right?... that's nice… I miss you so much… Thank you Edward… No way! You are so gonna tell me what happened… Thank you… I love you too… See you… bye" She placed the phone back in her pocket and turned back to me, slightly embarrassed she was blushing.

"Who was that?" I didn't need to know who it was

"Edward"

"Where is he and his family?"

"I think it's somewhere near their house."

"Where is their house?" Now I was curious, no one knew where the Cullen family lived.

"They live in their house here in Forks; well it's kind of out of town though… It's not in any neighborhood."

"Really, where do they live exactly?"

"I'm sorry Mike I can't tell you." That disappointed me. I really wanted to know where they live so I can spy on them and bring evidence back to school that they were freaks, insomniacs or one of those people who didn't sleep. It was evident in their eyes, but the Cullens were a bunch of straight A students, they never got a grade other than A. Maybe they stayed up all night and studied…

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to give information about them, so come on before the bell rings." And on queue the first bell rang.

~*~

"Hey Bella!" I called as I sat down on my seat in the lunch table.

She looked up at me and smiled. I waved my hand motioning her to join me. She didn't join the others anymore usually only me, Jessica, Angela and Ben would sit with her, Alice and _him_. When they came back that day from LA, I don't think that I completely believed their story that the Cullens left and went to LA due to Dr. Cullen transferring to a bigger hospital. I believed it at first but I saw through Alice and _him_ that they were covering something up, they were covering up a story.

I remember that day, it was lunch in the cafeteria and the entire student body was filled with gossip. Bella was missing for three days and still hadn't come back when people asked Chief Swan where she was he said that he didn't know and that it was important for her to go then, he would shut the door right in front of our faces_._

_Jessica and Lauren were both starting the rumors and spreading it around the school. I mean who else would you expect to spread gossip, Angela? What a surprise that would be if she was the one starting and spreading rumors. Angela was Bella's closest friend and the most caring, she was always caring she was even able to tolerate Jessica and Lauren, she was a good and decent person._

_We were all talking about Bella , Lauren and Jessica were shooting rumors at us like a gun._

"_I think that she was finally sent to the mental hospital." Lauren stated._

"_Nah, she was all gloomy and suicidal but I don't think Chief Swan would go that far. Chief Swan would never be able to send her to the mental hospital and expect us or the entire town not to know; maybe he shipped her off to an asylum out of town." Jessica interjected._

_I was just so annoyed at that time and I couldn't speak, I didn't wasn't to believe any of the crap they said, but I was intrigued. The stuff that they said were actually catching and I was thinking of those things possible. Bella had been a ghost for months since September, when she came back a week after the Cullens left for LA. She looked like a ghost, fading into the background until no one would be able to notice her anymore._

_Angela, Ben and I were all silent. We just cared for Bella too much to be able to interject Jess and Lauren with out bringing up our own assumptions._

"_I think that she tried to commit suicide. Some people back at La Push said that they saw her jump off a cliff then these big guys came in saying that she was just cliff diving, and that it was none of our business. I still think that she did commit suicide and that Chief and those at La Push are just covering her up." Lauren smiled, completely happy with her own assumption._

"_No freaking way! They actually saw her jump off a cliff? Oh my God! What if Bella is already gone?" Jessica said sobbing. She wasn't really close to Bella much but I knew that she still cared, even if it was in the smallest of ways._

"_Finally, that way she won't be able to hog all the guys around." Lauren replied grinning._

_We all stared at her with shock. How could she say that? How the hell could she be happy if Bella was gone? Bella did nothing to Lauren and was not even responding to any of us guys, she only responded to one guy and that was Edward Cullen. She always declined us when we would ask her out, but she did it politely._

"_How can you have the nerve to say that crap about Bella?!" Angela exclaimed, shocking us all. She stood up from her seat and glared straight at Lauren; people were stopping their conversations and looked at our table._

"_Bella is a kind person, and would never ever hurt anyone! Bella never had interests in boys in this school and did nothing to make you mad at her!" She sneered at Lauren._

_Lauren glared back at her. "What is even special with her? She is so plain and boring she is not even pretty and she is a dumb idiot! She stole the guys from me and she already had Edward freaking Cullen and yet she still calls the attention of all the guys here! She must be a damn slut and thought that she deserved better than Edward and he must have thought her useless and pathetic and moved with his family to LA!"_

"_For your information the school-no- _the town slut_ is you Lauren!" A voice replied. All of us turned to the door to see who sneered at Lauren, and to our surprise it was Alice Cullen._

_Alice was staring daggers at Lauren and I must admit that I was scared. Alice was baring her teeth; she looked very aggressive and ready to kill. She looked like an absolutely terrifying pixie predator._

_But that was not the only thing that surprised me what surprised me more was that all the Cullen siblings were there. Jasper, the blond guy was not the only one glaring at Lauren all of them did. And what surprised me the most was Edward Cullen._

_He looked absolutely terrifying! I was now completely afraid of him and his family that I cringed away from my seat. He was crouched down protectively in front of Bella, who was shocked. He was -like Alice- baring his teeth and I could see his muscles all tensed up, Emmett and Rosalie were holding him. They were all frightening and it was like they were predators, all ready to kill. _

"_You have no right to say that!" Edward exclaimed at Lauren and then glared at all of us in the cafeteria. "All of you" he started "have no idea how wrong you all are. Bella is not dead, she didn't commit suicide, she didn't attempt to. Bella is not a slut like you Lauren. Bella holds no interests to the boys and has never done anything to you. You don't have any idea how great of a person she is. She is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on and that means that she is beautiful inside and out. Bella has natural beauty, unlike you who has plastic surgery and silicon in you body! She has the most unique personality and is the most selfless person in the whole world!" _

_Bella sighed and went to hold his arm, he relaxed a little but Emmett and Rosalie still didn't let go for he was still breathing heavily with anger. Alice was shaking and Jasper was holding her shoulders and he was shaking as well._

_Lauren was dumbfounded from what she had just heard and started sobbing. Edward looked at me, Angel and Ben with no expression in his face. _At least he wasn't glaring._ I thought._

_He smirked a bit then shook his head. "All of you are thinking wrong. Bella didn't try to commit suicide because I was the one thinking of ending my own life. Bella and Alice came to… LA to stop me and I begged for her to take me back and forgive me. Angela…" he looked at her and smiled "Thank you, you and Ben have always been good friends to Bella. Thank you for helping her when I… was gone." He sulked up in the end then he turned to me._

"_Thank you too, Mike. Mike you have been there to help her, and I thank you." Bella smiled at that and leaned her head on his shoulder, he fully relaxed then. Emmett and Rosalie both let go of him._

_He wrapped his arm around her waist. Took one last glance at all of us then turned and walked out of the door, the others followed. Bella looked back at us smiled and mouthed 'sorry and thank you'_

Bella came to sit beside us and smiled. "Hey Mike, Angela, Ben." She greeted and we greeted her back. We started talking and joking around, but she seemed distracted of was she waiting for something?

Her phone rang. She jumped, clearly excited and turned to us "Excuse me guys."

"It's all right Bella, go on." Angela said and smiled.

The rest of the day was boring, I asked Bella out and she said no! She looked so bored and so sad. Lunch time in the cafeteria was also boring she went to stand in the farther end of the cafeteria near the windows and talked on her cell phone, and I learned that Alice lent it to her. Angela told me that Alice insisted on her borrowing it and I kept on having the feeling that it was not Alice who insisted but Bella…

~*~

It was now the end of classes and yet she didn't say yes to me, I gave up. I would try again tomorrow…

I wasn't able to catch her before she left, so I went home did my homework, watched TV, used the laptop and talked to Tyler on the phone. I told him that I was pissed off that Bella still declined me- yet again. All he said was 'Try again tomorrow and that she was just playing hard to get.'

I went to bed early that night, so much for the perfect day! I slept peacefully. I kept on waking up then went back to sleep. In around one in the morning mom woke me up.

"Mike, Mike. Wake up!" She nudged and shook me a few times.

"Ugh, what is it?" I groaned.

"Chief Swan called, asking for help."

I was awake in an instant, sleepiness forgotten "What is it?" I asked

"He needed help. Bella was having nightmares and was screaming for five minutes. Chief said that she won't wake up and that she was crying, and kicking."

I jumped out of bed and went to put on my pair of rubber shoes. "I'll see you later mom." I kissed her forehead and rushed to my car. I drove as quickly as my car allowed, thankful that the streets of Forks were empty. I arrived at Chief's house and saw the lights on. I got out of the car and I noticed that there was another car parked, Reverent Weber's car- Chief must have called him.

I walked to the door and knocked. Chief answered it immediately, he sighed "Thank you Mike for coming, please come in."

"Good evening sir, how can I --" I didn't continue. We heard a loud scream from the living room area. We ran to the living room and I saw Angela and her father crouched beside the sofa and in the sofa was Bella.

She was breathing heavily, I saw her tears and she screamed again. I crouched down too.

"What happened?" I asked, I turned to Charlie. He was worried and I could see it, it was written all over his face.

"Just a few minutes ago I heard her screaming; I went to check up on her and saw her thrashing around her bed and started crying."

Just as he was talking Bella let out a loud scream "NO!!!!"

This was scary she started moving around and she was sweating "No don't say that, no please, please!!!"

I was worried and I could see that they all were. Reverent Weber was praying over her, Angela and I were holding Bella, Angela was very worried and she had tears in her eyes, she loved Bella very much and was afraid for her.

"NO!!! I CAN'T STAND IT!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE. LET ME DIE!!!!! LET ME DIE!!!!!!" And there was another scream.

That part was completely scary! She was wishing for death Angela turned to me "Mike, I'm afraid for her. Why do you think she's like this?" she asked me.

I sighed and shook my head "I don't know Ange. She must be having nightmares or something."

"I don't think that nightmares could cause this much trouble."

Chief interrupted then "Bella has never been like this at all. She was just screaming and crying before."

"What do you mean before?" Angela's father asked. What _did_ he mean before? I was curious too and I could see that I wasn't the only one curious.

Chief shook his head "When the Cullens left. For months she was screaming and crying, every night. I was frightened, completely terrified and I felt so helpless. After sometime I stopped waking her up because I would always wake her then she'd start crying. Every night for the fist week she cried her self to sleep." He sounded hurt and that it was painful for him to relive the past.

I was surprised by this new information. I never knew that she was that hurt. She must have loved them all so much that she was shattered when they left.

We were all there watching her helplessly. We tried to shake her out of it, to wake her up but it was useless. She won't wake up. A few more minutes passed and Charlie stood up "I'll go call the Cullens." He headed for the phone. I listened carefully.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. I am so sorry to call at this time but I need your help… It's Bella… She wont' stop crying and screaming… Thank you Carlisle."

He came back in "Their coming in a few minutes." He announced.

"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE; I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD WITH OUT HIM, WITH OUT THEM!!!!" She screamed yet again. We tried to hold her down and as we did Alice stormed in not even minding to knock. She was followed by Jasper, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie then Edward. They ran towards Bella and Edward hugged her immediately.

She was breathing heavily and screamed again. They all started pinning her down to avoid hurting herself- I noticed that Edward held her very firmly.

"You guys are fast"." Charlie noticed. None of them answered. Dr. Cullen went to check on her and shook his head "Bella, dear. Wake up please." He whispered but it was useless. She screamed. I looked at Edward and saw that he was afraid, hurt and panicked.

Bella started kicking and moving violently again. They all turned to Jasper.

"Jasper!" They all said. I looked at him and he looked like he was in pain and was concentrating on something "She's afraid and hurt, sad."

"I know that Jasper!" Edward snapped back.

"NO I CANT LIVE NOW, I WANT TO DIE!!! EDWARD YOU SAID YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!!! ALICE WHERE ARE YOU!!??" Bella screamed again.

Edward's face was pained- extremely and he picked her up in his arms, caressing her face. She relaxed slightly "Shh Bella, shh…" she was sobbing now.

He placed her down slightly and I noticed all the Cullens positioned protectively. Bella gasped and started choking, like someone was strangling her, or like she was choking.

Me, Angela, her father and Charlie were frozen solid in the side of the living room. I was scared to death- I didn't know what to do…

"Edward!" Carlisle called. And just as Bella was choking Edward pressed his lips on hers and blew air. Like CPR….

This happened for a few more times and Bella stopped. Edward held her against his chest and I noticed that he was shaking- he was afraid.

The Cullens stood up and motioned us to the kitchen, Alice and Mrs. Cullen gently pulled Angela, her father and Charlie. Emmett and Jasper dragged me. Dr. Cullen soon followed.

"He needs privacy." Alice said to all of us. They were all having small whispered conversations and I leaned near the wall to listen to what ever I can that was happening in the living room.

"Bella please, please wake up." He was begging and his voice shaking. "I love you Bella, I always will, I won't leave you I promise just please wake up!"

She was still sobbing. I peeked and saw Edward hugging her tightly then he started kissing her neck "I promise Bella I won't leave ever again. Please!"

I turned back to the others and they were in an intense conversation. I went to seat down on the counter and listened to their conversation.

"How did you guys come so fast?" Charlie asked the Cullens.

"I was having a feeling that there was something wrong." Alice replied simply.

"How can you… feel?" Reverent Weber asked.

Emmett spoke up then "She's a Cullen and Cullens have connections to family. And yes Bella is family."

"You see it is the family connection. We were coming back home and Edward and Alice were both feeling worried for no reason and we headed here." Dr. Cullen said "Then I received a call from you Charlie."

"We are very protective of family Charlie" Esme added.

Now that explained stuff. The Cullens were always like that: very protective. "Do you have any idea why she's like this?" Angela asked full of concern.

"She's traumatized." Dr. Cullen said with a sad voice. All of them bowed their heads, they looked so guilty. Chief's eyes went wide "Traumatized? She's traumatized? But by what?!" he demanded. "Did she get hurt or something did anyone of you hurt—"

"Relax Charlie." Jasper interrupted. "I am afraid that our leaving was responsible for her trauma."

"Charlie you must know that we are terribly sorry." Rosalie said. Charlie turned to all of them and raised an eyebrow. "Edward feels all the guilt, sir. He thought that we or he shouldn't have left. He was broken as well."

Esme then said "Charlie, my poor son was completely dead that time. For months he stayed away from the family, for the first month he was catatonic and didn't come out of his room. We needed to force feed him –"

"And hospitalize him." Emmett added and I swear that she gave a wink to the others, but I wasn't sure. Maybe I was starting to doze off…

"He was just like Bella. He was a complete wreck, he was like a ghost and he never laughed or smiled. He just stood there in the back ground." Esme finished.

"He tried suicide." Jasper added. Charlie was now shocked "You mean like kill himself?"

They nodded and Alice spoke up "That's why I came back. I was wanting to come and visit Bella for months and as I noticed Edward's movement and he was starting to say thank you to all of us and told me he didn't want to go on anymore, so I rushed here and that is why Charlie, why she was gone for three days."

I knew that already. I didn't want to hear it again so I stood up and went to sit on the stairs and watch- or spy on what Cullen was doing to her. As I got up it didn't seem like anyone even noticed.

Bella was now awake. She was talking to Edward and they both looked pained.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have left." Edward said, leaning his forehead to hers.

"It's not your fault Edward I understand why you did it. You were protecting me." She replied

"But if I hadn't I would have been able to avoid hurting you, avoid having you screaming fand having nightmares."

The others came back and entered the living room. I followed them in. I now saw the complete scene. Edward had Bella seated on his lap and he was holding her protectively and… possessively. Bella had her arms around his neck and they were both staring at each other.

"Bella how are you dear?" Esme asked sitting beside the two of them. Bella looked up and blushed, embarrassed by the attention. It was only now that she noticed ten people were watching her.

"I'm fine now Esme, thank you." She looked at all of them. "Thank you to all of you, for ditching… the camping trip and coming for me."

"None sense Bella, we would do anything for you." Emmett replied smiling hugely.

"You should sleep Bella, you look tired." Jasper noted. She just nodded. Edward laid down on the couch and Bella rested her head on his chest. She turned to me and Angela as we sat on the floor already feeling sleepy.

"Thank you guys for coming. I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep." She said, she was always so selfless, she felt that she was disturbing us. "It's all right Bella we wanted to help, we were worried." Angela replied. I just nodded to tired to answer.

"Thank you dad. Thank you Mr. Weber." She thanked them too. She looked back at the Cullens with pleading eyes. "Please don't go yet. I don't want any of you to leave."

They immediately sat down and grabbed something near by to look at or to read, Edward stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"We will stay as long as you want Bella" All of them said in unison. Creepy.

She smiled, kissed Edwards neck and drowsed off.

"Thank you Mike." Alice said to me. She was reading a fashion magazine and placed it down to look at me "Thank you Angela, Mike. In behalf of all of us, we want to thank you for being great friends to Bella."

Angela and I both smiled and nodded and I closed my eyes to let sleep come to me. And the last thing I heard was "Sleep now, all of you. We are going to protect her till the end of time. We will protect our family. We would risk our life to protect our family. We would all protect each other and we would all protect Edward's mate."

The last part I didn't understand

It was a long night…

_The End

* * *

_

_**~*~**_

_**That was my 2nd fanfic and this also served as my English literature project. I hope that you guys liked it, kindly leave a review on what you think.**_

_**I want to say sorry for not being able to update on my other story **Unexpected, or not**. I promised you guys 2 chapters last week and I am terribly sorry for not being able to post it. My schooling needed my attention and as a form of my apology I decided to upload this for all of you guys.**_

_**Thank you for all the support in my first story and I will try my best to update as soon as I can.**_

_**Thank you to my best friend **bleedingeyes92507** and my dear friend **jay-loo._

_**Thank you to all, take care!**_

_**~donellys x  
**_


End file.
